Estria:Bonus
True Dragon Demon Barion |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *Reinforcement set to Boreal Courage Karl * - Gems cannot be used to revive if defeated. ---- Starts battle with an Atk buff and Ignore Def buff *''Empty Seal'' - 13 combo Barion's current element attack on all foes & reduces BB gauge by 100% *''Lightning Fist'' - 5 combo powerful Thunder and Barion's current element attack on all foes & adds 50% chance to ignore Def for 2 turns *''Hellfire Fist'' - 5 combo powerful Fire and Barion's current element attack on all foes & 20% boost to Atk for 2 turns *''Torrent Fist'' - 5 combo powerful Water and Barion's current element attack on all foes & 100% boost to Def for 2 turns *''Gale Fist'' - 5 combo powerful Earth and Barion's current element attack on all foes & doubles normal hit count for 2 turns *''Tail Impact'' - 6 combo powerful attack on all foes *''Demon Strike: Flame Slash'' - Powerful attack on single foe, boosts Atk relative to 100% of Atk for 1 turn & removes all buffs *''Amazing Buff'' - Boosts own Atk by 20% for 3 turns *''Fierce Buff'' - Boosts own Atk by 50% for 3 turns *''Dragon God's Bellow'' - Boosts base and buffed BC resistance by 80% for 1 turn & reduces BB gauge by 18-20 BC & reduces all units HP to 1 *''Elemental Reduction Buff'' - 50% damage reduction from non-Water attacks for 4 turns *Barion has the ability to change element every 3 turns, in this format: Fire --> Water --> Earth --> Thunder --> Fire again. **''Crimson Scales'' - Sets attribute to Fire & 50% damage reduction from non-Water attacks for 4 turns **''Azure Scales'' - Sets attribute to Water & 50% damage reduction from non-Thunder attacks for 4 turns **''Verdant Scales'' - Sets attribute to Earth & 50% damage reduction from non-Earth attacks for 4 turns **''Amber Scales'' - Sets attribute to Thunder & 50% damage reduction from non-Fire attacks for 4 turns First Clear Rewards: *1 Gem *Grand Sapphire *Sphere Frog |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }} - Gems cannot be used to revive if defeated. *Skills and Notes **''Ignite Heaven'' - 8 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes **''Garnet Blaze'' - 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes **''Rhodomite Blaze'' - 19 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns, boosts own Atk, Def, Rec by 50% & boosts Spark damage by 30% for 3 turns **''Libertine Grace'' - 23 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, additional powerful attack at turn's end for 2 turns & boosts Spark damage by 50% for 3 turns **''Divinity: Seraphim'' - 27 combo huge (600%) Fire attack on all foes, additional powerful attack at turn's end for 2 turns & 200% boost to Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns **''Heart's Desire'' - 16 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe & reduces Atk by 90% for 5 turns **''Bright Cyan'' - 23 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & reduces Atk by 100% for 3 turns **''Blaze Blade: Ecarlott Flamm'' - 4 combo huge (500%) attack on all foes & reduces Atk by 100% for 3 turns **''"I can end this right now if you want!"'' - 200% boost to Atk for 999 turns **''"Water! I knew it. Now, Fiora!"'' - Summons Ember Charm Fiora **''"Such brutality! Darvanshel, help!"'' - Summons Guardian Darvanshel **''"I'll get real, too! Vargas!"'' - Summons Flame Legend Vargas **''"Don't get cocky! Aisha, now!"'' - Summons Drake Angel Aisha **''"It's my turn now, Ruby!"'' - Summons Phoenix Torque Ruby **At < 50% HP ***''Crimson Ring'' - Triples normal hit count with extra 50% damage & gradually recovers 10,000 - 30,000 HP for 999 turns **At < ??% HP ***''Overdrive'' - 50% boost to Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & 100% damage reduction for 1 turn First Clear Rewards: *1 Gem *Grand Ruby |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }}